


In The Air Tonight

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Doctor/Patient, Drugged Sex, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Electrocution, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, i dont even know where to start guys, its bad, yeah im just marking this non-con just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: When the reader finds herself locked in Dr. Carter's hospital of horrors, she finds herself spiraling into the grip of the one person who holds all her cards.





	In The Air Tonight

You couldn't believe it. Best in your field- and you were caught. You knew every agent had a slip up; but few ever made one so fatal. 

They had you blindfolded. Helpless as your bare feet tripped and stumbled as they were pulled across the frozen hospital floor. Fear made a cold sweat break over your palms and your heart throbbed with pure terror. You'd heard the rumors about him. _'The Mad Doctor'. 'The Horror'. 'The Butcher'._ Never would you have let fear consume you in such a way, but the soul splitting screams of his other patients tore you apart. 

When they threw you down and locked the braces around your wrists, still you refused to scream. When you heard the man next to you plead for his life until it turned to wild gibberish, you began to pull at your restraints. When you heard his laugh coming down the hall and the buzz of the lights surrounding you flicker, your heart began to ache with dread. And when you felt the sudden rush of air hitting your face to be confronted with the face of The Doctor, with his pried eyes and forced grin- that is when you screamed.

Hours and hours you had sat there in his chair. Painfully your body ached with his therapy. He would leave you for hours at a time, leaving you to lose track of what day it was, or how long you had even been there. Bright lights shone on you at all times. Every time you woke from your restless half sleeps, the short idea of your passing to pearly gates came to mind- but every time you were greeted to his horror. 

Between the bruises that covered your body in large purple-yellow patches to the strained burns running over your skin from the electricity of his touch. In the darkened corners of the room you swore you saw flashes of him. Only for a moment or so- but he was there. He was always there.   
When he came in for your round of treatment- he gave you the same choice he had once before. Yet, you refused again. He knew you would, but the pleasure of making you admit your defeat over and over made him wild. Today as his hand reached for you, a new excitement pumped through you, making your eyes dilate as they looked into his. 

"Seems- you're starting to respond well to your treatment- Ahaha-"

The aching soreness your body had once felt was now washed away under a thick blanket of narcotics. He said you'd earned it for being good last time. You couldn't place why he would say that though. Your memory had begun to blur into moments that had him and those where only the ghost of him lingered.   
A dry mouth from your anesthesia made swallowing anything a chore, let alone your own saliva. Compounded with the aches of your wounds being taken away, a swirling dizziness would make time drip into eternity. How long had he kept you high? 

You were almost numb to his grasp when he held your thigh. Humming with his shock, the buzzing of his hand moved closer to your heat. Had he done this before? Having your hips buck weakly with a mix of pleasure from his hand electrifying you and the drugs flowing through your I.V. made your head go wild.   
"Still showing positive- Signs of improvement- Ahaha~"   
..

_'She's been making a racket all day.'_

_'He has that effect on people.'_

_'No- She's been calling for him.'_

You couldn't know how long it had been since he had come to your room last. You couldn't know that he had been spending all his energy trying to extract information from another agent. Or how loud you were being as you wailed for his return. All your thoughts had strung together into blurring madness wrapped in him. Any time you weren't under his direct care, anxiety filled you with wicked abandon. 

At the sound of his feet coming down the hall, you could feel yourself twitching with excitement. When he opened the door to your operating room and met you with an annoyed gaze- your heart flipped. Only a few furious strides and he was beside you, ripping the leather buckled restraints from your skin. Had you upset him with your neediness for his attention? The way he threw over his shoulder would have to agree. 

You hadn't left that room- that chair- in weeks. The rush of cool air from the hall running over your raw, tender flesh made you shiver under his hold. Feeling the hard ground of the tiled bathroom floor as he tossed you to it made you cry out as all the old pain that had been wiped by your painkillers, came back in a overwhelming wave. You hands shook and did as they were told when commanded to strip- before he turned the cold water on your bare skin. Amusement was painted over his features as he watched you shiver under the grips of the frigid shower.

He took you to new room this time. Dripping wet and frozen to the bone he carried you beyond two doors that only had a single hospital bed in the middle of a theater of seats. Clinging to him, it was clear this place hadn't been used in quite a long time. What was new in the room was a pair of shining silver stirrups eagerly waiting for their next patient. Panic laced through your blood as you looked at the metal props then back to Herman, who had a large smile plastered on his face. 

Once more you were locked behind the leather of restraints, your ankles held firm as the arches of your feet pressed against a cool metal bar. An odd metallic taste filled your mouth when he reconnected your I.V. to a large bag hanging above. You were hopelessly exposed to him as he stood between your legs, water was still dripping over your skin as you heard the sound of his belt buckle open. That's when your world began to fade and melt into his. 

A lazy smile crept over your lips as the warmth of his narcotic cocktail pumped through you. That seemed to relax him too as the panic that was held in your eyes dissipated. You mumbled his name lowly when you felt the heat of him rubbing against you. In a dreamy haze you could see as he grabbed a bottle of a thick clear fluid, coating his length in it. Then all at once- he groaned with your heat consuming him entirely.

Time was something you had long since given up on. The amount of it he had spent on you drifted into the surreal. What spilled from your tongue just turned to a string of pleasured sounds that filled his head as the metal stirrups creaked with his weight. You wanted to touch him so terribly, only knowing what it was to have his grasp tight with electric fury. 

Even now, his hands were on either side of your head, holding it tight while he made you stare up at him. Every so often a jolt of his power would course through your skull, further blurring your reality. He never let you look away. With each deliberate push of his hips, he made you float into his madness. Over and over you had reached your end, your nerves raw from his pleasure. You were almost surprised when he did finally reach his limit. 

Relief was a word you could use to describe it when he undid your leather cuffs again, unhooked your I.V., and pulled you back into his grasp once he had put himself away. Darkness threatened the edges of your vision as he carried you down the endless maze of hallways.

He didn't return you to the same room you had spent all your time in. Rather- this room had a small window and single bed in the corner. The walls were totally white without even a hint of tan in them. Was that a radio on your nightstand? The thought of music was taken away by the comfort of the thin mattress he set you down on. Exhaustion was on your doorstep as stood in the doorway, finger to his lips. 

"Shhhh~ Ahahah~" The sound of his laughter carrying through the halls after locking you in your new cell.   
..

How long had it been since that day? How long since he had taken possession of you? Locked you away in his tower, far from everyone else? 

He'd made sure that you got three square meals a day, had some form entertainment in the way of a radio, and allowed you to have some personal items. Despite his change in treatment for you, this was still your prison. You hadn't left that room in what almost felt like a week or two. He hadn't even come to see you once since his brutal affection. 

Pacing around your small room, you found yourself staring out your small window. The window was the only escape you had from the confines of your new bedroom, taking silent enjoyment from the muted songs of birds. Another good thing was that someone was keeping a garden in the courtyard below, the bright colors of the flowers blooming in the afternoon sun still made your heart warm. 

Flickers of him flashed in the corners of your eyes, a lingering side effect of his treatment. Sometimes you reached for the apparitions, hoping you would feel his electric caress back. Even in the darkness of the night, you could have sworn you saw him. Only that time, he did not fade before your eyes returned to their slumber.

The sound of distant screams woke you this morning. Sitting up like a shot in your bed, you looked around helplessly. If anything were to happen here, you would be trapped to your fate in this room. The new anxiety crawled through you as you watched your door, listening to the foreboding steps of his return. 

He was the only the one you ever saw of the staff, and he liked it that way. By this point you were becoming more his pet than anything else, as when you saw him, your stare lit up like dog greeting their owner from a hard day's work. Closing and locking the door behind him, you stood at once to say hello properly, amusing him a little. 

"Good morning Doctor~ How are you today?" You asked sweetly as he hung and reconnected a new I.V. bag to your mainline. 

He took your cheek in his grasp, "Good morning- I'm doing well- And what about- My favorite patient? Has she been experiencing any adverse effects?" He seemed to punctuate his words with a light pulse of electricity while that comforting feel of his painkillers ran through you. 

You shook your head, "Yes Sir- Sometimes I see you when you're not here- and its hard to focus. And recently my body's been getting hot for no reason when I think about- certain things." You added with a slight smile. 

Nodding slowly, he let your cheek go and took a seat on your bed. Your eyes followed him as he sat down, spreading his legs wide and gesturing for you to sit there between them. The fog your mind was already drifting into said this was more than fine, seeing as how your body had been begging for his return this whole time.

You didn't say a word in protest when his hand pushed your hospital gown up your thigh, or at the feel of his cock already hardening behind you. Nor did you protest when you felt his fingers parting your lips to rub and prod into you. Familiar excitement bubbled in you as the sensation of his touch buzzed through your being. 

"I think- You're suffering from a common ailment- That most women experience- At some point in their lives-" 

Your brow perked with curiosity. 

"Do not fret- Hysteria is easily treatable~" 

The heavy rise and fall of his chest made you all too aware of how much larger he was than you, but you still couldn't open your legs wide enough for him. How messily your fluids began to drip over his fingers and onto the white linen of your bed. Turning your head away to try and look up at him, your hips bucked lightly against his deft movements. A slight chuckle left him before he shifted back and rested his back against the wall, pulling you with him close to his chest. Sighs left your lips as he sent gentle pulses through his fingers to your swollen clit. 

One finger, then another slipped in, moving slowly and methodically. You could feel his knuckles popping in and out of you while his thumb worked your throbbing bud, the cracks of his electricity sending overwhelming waves over pleasure coursing through you. Just like he had done before he easily turned your love laden words to breathy moans as his hand holding the side of your head sent moderate shocks every so often. Oh how your world blurred and twisted as he let his fingers do as they pleased with every bit of your most intimate places. You really were his favorite patient. 

..

What woke you that night, you couldn't place. The usual sounds of the tormented carried on off in the distance. From the night sky shone a square of moonlight on the linoleum floor, telling you how late it truly was. Swinging your legs over the side of your bed with a yawn, you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. When your hands went back to rest on your thighs, you realized that your door had been left cracked open. 

The range of emotions that soared through your blood almost made you dizzy. You swallowed hard. Should you- leave? You knew you wouldn't be able to escape from the maze of his Hell, but another thought crossed your mind. What if you went to go find him? A sort of giddiness pumped through you. It was like playing a big psychotic game of hide and seek. 

Your weight shifted, putting all of it forward to bring yourself to stand. Anxiety ripped at your skin as you took ahold of the heavy metal door, pulling it open only a little so you could easily slip into the hallway. A thousand thoughts of what could happen came racing through your skull when you closed the door behind you and immediately headed for a staircase down to your right. Would he punish you? Would you even find him before he found you hopelessly lost?

Oh so quietly you crept down the stairs and walked down the nearly abandoned halls of his hospital. Screams and wails of his other patients echoed against the walls with the flickering lights of the dim hall. Through cracks in their doors you could see the different methods he had used on everyone. Each a horror of its own as you quickly rushed your hands to cover your mouth from gasping out loud. 

Horrid experiments were on display as you shuffled and crouched from door to door. Metal rods, cables, and tubes ran through, over, and around his patients in twisted fashion. Blood splattered operating rooms and buzzing electrical wires were the only scenes in sight as you tried to find him. As much as fear was taking hold of your body, there was some part of you that pushed on to find him. Desperately craving his affection. 

As you passed another operating room, your foot slipped and skid in a small pool of blood, sending you to trip into a metal push cart. The sound of metal medical tools being bumped into made the man in the room next to you wake up. A wild look in his eyes sent cold fear burning through your soul before hellish screams and cries filled the air. He thrashed about in his chair as his recently amputated limb flung dripping blood across the floor. The sheer madness in him made you freeze completely, as the tickle of electricity danced around your feet.

When you felt the rough pull of him ripping you from the floor to throw you over his shoulder, you couldn't help but squirm against his hold. But his possessive grip coupled with a powerful shock to your spine made any sort of movement from you cease entirely. Your nerves were completely shot as he hauled you back up the stairs to your room. From a place inside you couldn't guess, a childlike fear and frustration made your hands shake before you too started to wail in terror. 

Herman rolled his eyes at your cries, knowing they were all for naught. Confusion wrapped your mind as he strode right past your room, continuing down the empty hall. You didn't pay much attention before, but it was becoming very clear that there was not much else on this floor with you. The farther he walked down the way, you only passed another door with a tarnished metal plate with the name 'Herman Carter M.D.', but title at the end had been viciously scratched out. Was he the only other one on this floor with you? Were these his private quarters within the hospital? 

Dead center at the end of the hall sat two double doors, swinging wide open as he threw his hand at them. Blinding light flooded your vision once again as he threw you back down onto an examination chair, again those stirrups from before having been moved there. Furiously he grabbed your wrists and locked them in place, meeting your panicked cries and pulls with a hellfire glare. Tears rolled over your cheeks and your chest hiccupped as he tied your ankles down with those same leather restraints. In the back of your mind you wondered how upset he really was.

How you were reacting now to his touch was mostly his fault. The damage from his treatment with you had left your emotions fried and locked between a loving haze and pure terror. With your wrist now steady, you watched as he loaded up a syringe with a new fluid you'd never seen him use before. Bringing it into the light and swiftly sticking the needle into your arm, you could see it was a light purple color- did it just shimmer? 

Almost instantly your cries and thrashing stopped, your mind quickly drifting into a high unlike any other he'd used before. Watching you relax seemed to ease him again as well, as the tension in his shoulders released a bit. Still, you sat there with your legs wide and your vision turning to a glowing blur as he stood there monitoring what was happening to you. Once the drug had made you completely docile, he moved up beside you, pulling out a perfectly clean handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the tears from your cheeks. 

"Feeling better?" He asked gently. 

You nodded slowly, your words slurring slightly, "Yes.. Doctor." 

He chuckled and walked around you. Picking up a clipboard, he stood at a nearby counter, scrawling down some new notes. Looking over at him, your eyes really started to take in the scene surrounding you. Old splattered blood covered everything except the chair you were sitting in. Different metal tools laid about on metal push carts and live wires hung around the chair, buzzing with violent intent. Normally all this would have your earlier hysterics in full swing, but with his new cocktail flowing through you, it was all just fine.

As the moments pulled on slower than molasses, you watched as he removed his pocket watch from his vest. Then the vest itself. Then his shirt. Beneath those layers he stood bare while he removed his belt. Lastly, the metal props that held his features fixed were removed. Silently you watched in your haze as he rubbed his face, the metal pieces now swinging freely around his visage. 

When his attention turned back to you, a sweet smile was painted over your features, begging him to return to you. Unclipping the hanging pieces, he made his way back between your legs. He'd never exposed himself to you like this before. With his arms and chest bare, you could see the true extent of his own personal experimentation. Metallic cables and wires ran up and down the length of his arms and over his shoulders while wild electric sparks arced across the open metal laced across his skull. 

You weren't ready when he came down on you, feeling a shiver run over your skin as he laid a long heavy lick up your neck. The sudden feeling of his tongue against you just made you shake and whine for more of him. It was so torturous to never be able to touch him back. 

"More~" You mumbled, his hands rubbing your thighs as you spoke. 

He gave a slight chuckle before pushing away from you. You figured he was just going to let himself go, and just give into you, but deep curiosity filled your fog. Once more he grabbed a syringe and a small vial, again with the purple shimmering fluid. Filling it once more, worry was written plainly over your face before it was made very apparent that is was not for you. Skillfully he pushed the delicate needle into his flesh, pressing the plunger down completely to send every drop flooding into him.

You didn't mean to gasp when you watched him stab the fluid into him, it was just so shocking to see him administer something like that to himself. Keeping in your curious delirium, you couldn't look away from him as his form swayed a little, his eyes dilating wide as dinner plates. Cracking through the silence was the crippling sound of his laugh, cutting through you as his arms came down around you to cage you in. Slipping in and out of his own lunacy, he began leaving sloppy kisses against your collarbone. 

There were no words to describe how every touch, every caress, every kiss- felt like a beautiful wildfire tearing across your skin. He wasted no time putting himself inside you, watching with a wide smile as you moaned and writhed under him. Again the sound of the squeaking stirrups filled the room with the high hum of electricity buzzing all around you. It was clear to see the higher he got, the less control he kept over his power as rippling bolts of current ran through you. His hands moved up around your head, holding it tight you felt the hard push of juice he forced through your skull. Your cries tore through the entire floor, for no one to hear. 

You knew your psyche was falling apart at the seams, but you couldn't stop moaning and giggling wildly. The way he had you now, he was your sun, moon, and stars. There was no one else- nothing else- than him. How he left your mouth was more than proof that you were his just the same, leaving messy kisses with his tongue taunting yours. Every way your body reacted to him just made his head spin, it had been far too long since he had experimented like this. Burying his face in your neck he held your hips firm as he planned to indulge in this feeling for as long as he could.

Herman's favorite thing to do was keeping in his chair for hours. How many times had he used you? How long had you been bound to a chair again- legs wide for him? Every so often you would hear him mumble things against your skin in his passion. 'Doll'. 'Pet'. 'Mine'. Each time he would whisper such things you would whimper in approval, the drugs flowing through you far too much to fight anymore. With every end he reached, you could feel his climax pulsing out of you, dripping down and off the chair to the floor below. 

Between one of his cool downs away from you, you somehow found the words to speak, "Doctor-" You murmured. 

"Hmn-?" He responded walking back over to you, placing his hand on your thigh as he moved between them. 

"I want to.. touch.. you.." 

He shook his head, "That is- The Medicine- Talking-" 

"No.. Please.." 

You watched as he took a slow breath in and out, "Your legs- Stay." 

Nodding in agreement, Herman moved to either side of you, undoing each restraint holding your arms down. He had long since attached another I.V. to you, the slower intake of his narcotics keeping you numbed to everything he was doing. That still didn't stop your hips from bucking a little when he returned between your legs. And it couldn't numb the sheer excitement that ran through you as your fingers played along his back. Curiously he followed your hands as your fingers moved over the cables running through his arms. The wonder in your gaze made him grin as he sent a small current down the cables. He didn't expect such a reaction from you.

..

It felt like you'd been there for days again, each hour passing by into the obscurity of time. Being able to touch him was the best gift he had given you, loving every moment of feeling his heat against your palms. Wrapped under his grasp, your hands gripping his shoulders, you shifted your rear to get a better angle on his pushes. Small electric pulses ran over you each time he sunk himself, turning every sound you made to a needy mewl for more. Ignoring the slight burns from the metal blazing with electricity you held his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss as the chair shook from his thrusts. 

With lips trembling you spoke against his lips, "I'm- gonna-"   
A powerful electric hum rang through you while his pace quickened. You couldn't move as every muscle was held hostage by his electric grip, leaving your moans to turn to incoherent cries. He could have left you in this bliss forever, your heart soaring higher than any bird ever could. There had never been a moment in your life you'd ever felt this good as the glowing haze of purple edges in on your vision. A golden glow hung over Herman's shoulders as he sat up and pulled himself away from you. 

With hearts in your stare, your eyes followed as he started to compose himself. Back on went the shirt. Then his vest. Pulling up his pants to tuck the dress shirt in, the glint of his belt buckle almost mocked you. Still in your auric glow, Herman moved beside you again, taking your hand in his to place a gentle kiss against your knuckles. It didn't strike you as a warning when his hand caressed your face, or when a wicked smile returned to his features. All you heard was a crack of lightening- then darkness.


End file.
